koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Oichi
Oichi (お市) is one of the starting characters in Samurai Warriors. She is Nobunaga's younger sister and Nagamasa's wife. Historically, she later becomes Katsuie's wife, which is implied to also occur in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. In the first game, she is 15 years old. She's symbolized by the characters "sympathy" (憐) and "cold" (凛) as well as pink sparkles of light. Role in Plot Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, Oichi begins her story by fighting on her brother's side. When the Azai and Asakura betray Nobunaga, she fights with her husband. She believes that there is a peaceful way to end their dispute and seeks her mentor, No, for advice. In her lower path story, she is convinced that the only way to end the violence is to kill her brother. She succeeds in this task and later destroys the remaining troops lead by her sister-in-law. She continues fighting alongside her husband to honor them. Her true ending has her invading Azuchi Castle in an attempt to convince her brother to make peace. However, when she reaches the top floor, she meets Mitsuhide who informs her of his plans to betray Nobunaga. With Nagamasa's help, she saves her brother's life at Honnoji. After a brief exchange of apologies, the men reconcile. In Samurai Warriors 2, her story starts with her happily married with Nagamasa. When her husband is later cornered by the Oda forces, he tells her to return to Nobunaga. Knowing that he wants to ensure her safety, Oichi obliges and is ironically ordered to lead the final assault against Nagamasa. She is forced to kill him in battle and tearfully bids her loved one farewell. Oichi's dream stage is a humorous beauty competition that involves all the women (and Ranmaru) in the game. She is challenged by No to prove her beauty in battle. Warriors Orochi In both games, Oichi is faithfully following Nagamasa. Kessen Oichi is a non-playable character in Kessen III. She is a timid and beautiful woman who is admired by many of Nobunaga's men. After Nagamasa's death, she later tends to Kicho's wounds after Honnoji. She can be a playable unit if the game is on Expert difficulty. Saihai no Yukue She makes a brief off screen and unnamed cameo in Saihai no Yukue. In Chacha's memory, she apologizes for sending her daughters away. However, she hopes her death will save them and wishes for their happiness. Character Information Development Her youthful debut was done to create an idol character for the series. Key words to help her design were rabbit, sailor outfit, and fox. The main goal for her Samurai Warriors design was to show off the charm and uniqueness of a "Japanese girl". Her choice of weaponry was chosen for originality and to avoid the ethical issue of a child killing/being killed. To better fit the themes set in Samurai Warriors 2, she was given a revamp that emphasizes maturity. Since her role in this game is to be the bridge between both clans, the Azai and Oda crests also don her outfit. Personality Unlike her design counterpart Masamune, Oichi demonstrates two different personalities in her Warriors appearances. For her debut, she is a perky and optimistic teenager who cares deeply for the ones close to her. A headstrong princess, she clings strongly to her own beliefs and is stubborn to change. Her attacks all hint a degree of childish charm. However, she can be sour to the ones who don't interest her and whines if she loses. She also overexerts herself and takes desperate actions to continue fighting for her dream. Though she admires her sister-in-law, she also admits their ideals are too different for one another. In the sequel, Oichi matures into a calm individual. She believes strongly in destiny as well as her husband's beliefs. She struggles with her knowledge of her brother's unique nature, knowing that her happiness with Nagamasa is fleeting. While she supports her husband, she secretly wishes for a time when her family can fight alongside one another. She is also more passive than her younger counterpart, willing to play the cards dealt to her. Unlike the previous title, her ties with No is strained as the latter cannot stand her. Voice Actors * Wendee Lee - Samurai Warriors (English) * Katie Standfield - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Tara Platt - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Ai Maeda - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Mami Kingetsu - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"This is my destiny." *"Yeah, way to go me!" *"Heh... This should be interesting to watch. Fight, fight!" :"With my beloved watching over me, I cannot lose!" :"I'm glad you find this so amusing, Brother." ::~~Nobunaga, No, and Oichi during the Beauty Competition; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Thank you. Your presence has brightened my life. But, I fear you are too bright for me." ::~~Oichi's reply to Hideyoshi's affections; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Weapons Historical Information Personal Info Oichi no Kata was prized as a beauty of her time and was cherished by her older brother. She was intelligent and speculated to be slightly taller than most woman of the age. Nobunaga once stated, "If Ichi was a man, she would make a fine warrior." Shibata Katsuie and Maeda Toshiie were said to amongst her admirers. Likewise, it is believed that Nagamasa highly valued her as his precious wife. Based on what is known of her, people generally accept that she was faithful and loving to both her husbands. She is said to have never liked Toyotomi Hideyoshi, which is possibly one of the reasons why she declined to be sent away while with Katsuie. Ironically, it is assumed Hideyoshi cared for her since he tried to save her and her childrens's lives. Life and Death Oichi was Oda Nobuhide's daughter and Nobunaga's younger sister. Her mother was an unnamed concubine who also gave birth to several of her siblings. She was also Empress Meisho's great-grandmother. Her other names include Ichihime (市姫), Kotani no Kata (小谷の方), and Hideko (秀子). In 1567, Oichi was married to Azai Nagamasa to create a friendly alliance between the Oda and Azai clans. Nobunaga was very grateful for the marriage and paid for the ceremony entirely (traditionally, the expenses are meant to be shared). The two clans prospered and worked well together until three years later. Seeing Nobunaga abuse the shogun's power, their relations grew sour and Nagamasa betrayed Nobunaga. A story relates that Oichi sent her brother a sack of beans tied at both ends, ostensibly as a good-luck charm but in reality a warning that he was about to be attacked from both front and rear by the Asakura and Azai clans. According to the story, Nobunaga understood the message and retreated from his brother-in-law's assault in time. Their aggressions towards one another ended with Nagamasa's death at Odani Castle. Oichi and her three daughters (Chacha, Hatsu, and Eiyo) were allowed to return to their brother's care. Their eldest son, Manbukumaru, was killed by Nobunaga's men while their second son, Majumaru, was forced into priesthood. Oichi's life and daughters were partially spared thanks to Nobunaga's younger brother, Nobukane. He reportedly said, "The Azai bloodline should not be spoiled." Oichi spent the next nine years peacefully living with her children in his residence. She was remarried to Shibata Katsuie in 1582. Nobunaga's son, Nobutaka, did so to gain an alliance with Katsuie. When Katsuie lost at the Battle of Shizugatake, Oichi chose to die with him at Fukui Castle. She died at age 37. Her last words were, "As I stand here, not leaving nor waiting, a sound strikes the departing summer night. A cuckoo perhaps?" Her daughters were sent away to Hideyoshi. On the seventh anniversary of her death, Chacha drew her mother's portrait and it became known as "Portrait of One of Sengoku's Beauties". Today, she has a mascot character in her image (named Oichi-chan) at Azai, Shiga. Gallery Image:Oichi.jpg|Samurai Warriors render Image:Oichi-altsw.jpg|Oichi's alternate outfit Image:Oichi-kessenIII.jpg|Oichi in Kessen III Category:Samurai Warriors Characters